The present disclosure relates to a pump system for use with a gas turbine engine to provide air to an aircraft environmental control system (ECS).
Gas turbine engines typically provide high-pressure air for use in the passenger cabin via an environmental control system (ECS). This air is provided by bleed ports on the engine, typically on the high pressure compressor (HPC). Bleeding compressed air from an engine may result in performance loss. As a result, the engine may have to be upsized slightly to account for work lost due to the ECS flow.
ECS air may be routed through a series of pipes and valves and then through a pre-cooler near the top of the engine/aircraft interface to cool air prior to entry into the aircraft wing, and then through the aircraft air cycle machine (ACM) for use in the cabin.